This invention relates to an easily-combinable and movable speaker case, Particularly to one having two side boards respectively provided with a plurality of vertical position grooves in an inner surface for various component boards to be inserted vertically between the two side boards to facilitate assemblage of the speaker case. In addition, two roller are fixed under a bottom board, enabling the speaker case move around on the ground by an extensible pulling member.
Conventional speaker cases generally include speakers, electric circuit boards, etc. fixed in the case with screws. And the case has side boards, a cap board and a bottom board assembled together with screws. Thus, conventional speaker cases depend on many screws in assemblage, taking much work and time. Besides, if any components will be replaced, the screws have to be loosened, which is very inconvenient. Moreover, screws are liable to be lost, causing more trouble. Furthermore, moving conventional speaker cases may need more than one person, if they should be large. Then a light duty low bed truck may be needed to transport them, which is very inconvenient.